warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudberry (Aquamarine1212)
Cloudberry '''is a long-haired, light gray spotted tabby molly with a white muzzle and underbelly, a large build, vibrant blue eyes, tufted ears, and a chewed-up ear. She has been noted to look remarkably similar to a lynx from a distance. Personality Cloudberry is an intellectual through and through. Her desire to learn and test out theories is unrivaled among her clanmates. She exudes an aura of mystery, and is a rather private cat, preferring her own company to anybody else's. Brilliant and confident, Cloudberry is an eager learner and soaks up new knowledge like a sponge. Her decisions are ruled nearly completely by logic, and she's constantly looking for ways to stay ahead and outmaneuver her peers. She has a quiet competitiveness that makes her constantly looking to outperform her rivals. Cloudberry has a sharp mind and is never caught off guard, always seeming to be two steps ahead of everyone else and is a master at predicting and preparing for possible outcomes. Cloudberry has an aversion to rules and traditions, and oftentimes will challenge the established order if she sees a flaw in it. So long as you can back your argument up with facts and logic though, Cloudberry is more than willing to listen. Cloudberry can oftentimes be aloof and egotistical. She is brutal and insensitive with her opinions, having no sense for others feelings and believing others should "toughen up" and take the truth. She dismisses emotional arguments almost instantly, and is often unable to see the merit in taking into account feelings when making decisions. She hates the idea of blindly following tradition, and is a bit of a disruptor in the clan. She has a quiet but strong rebellious spirit and sometimes considers if the clan life is truly a good fit for her. She has a desperate need to "be her own person", and one of her main weaknesses is her tendency to repress her emotions. Cloudberry's relationships are based on intellectual companions. She doesn't find any value in deeply sentimental friends, and would rather have someone to discuss theories and philosophy with. She's very discriminating with her choice of friends, and is very much a loner. Romantic relations aren't even a consideration for Cloudberry - she simply doesn't find them attractive. She only has a few close friends, and she needs companions that she finds intriguing and smart. Anybody she perceives as unintelligent she unconsciously looks down on. Education and Skills Cloudberry has an exceptional skill in medicine and herbology. Cloudberry has a sharp mind and can pick up on intellectual skills very quickly. She is particularly gifted in the art of medicine. She can make a guess on an foreign herb's effects just by sniffing it. History Cloudberry was raised as part of a colony of cats that lived near the ocean. When she was about four moons old, famine struck the area due to a strange poison getting into the water source and killing the cat's main source of food, fish. Many cats died, including Cloudberry's parents. However, the parents of Minkeye took in Cloudberry, as well as another orphaned kit, Mothflower. Cloudberry and Mothflower were taken care of by Minkeye while their new parents spent most of the day scavenging for food. Eventually the family decided to leave and look for a new home when the fish population was not increasing. They found their new home by The Lake and lived there for many years. In their teenage years, Mothflower idolized Cloudberry due to her talents in medicine, and ever since Cloudberry has had a bit of a big head. Eventually Minkeye's parents died a bit early due to the harshness of their previous life. The three sisters lived on the moor for a few more years before joining Lakeclan. Relations '''Adopted Sisters: Mothflower, Minkeye Brother-in-Laws: Gingerwhisker, Trout Nieces: Speckledcloud, Shadowfeather, Robin, Ploverstream Nephews: Antfur, Sparrowwing, Crakeclaw Grandnephews: Fire, Rock Grandnieces: Shrew, Chaffinch 'Friends: 'Lakefur, Dapplefeather 'Rivals: 'Mistheart, Tinyheart Trivia *Cloudberry is a rehash of the character Cloudsky from The Forming of Lakeclan Series. **Cloudberry's suffix was changed from ''-sky'' to'' -berry for two reasons. Firstly because the naming system was changed and medicine cats no longer recieved special suffixes. Secondly because -berry describes her exceptional medicinal skill. *Cloudberry's name is a tribute to her gray fur (Cloud-) and her exceptional medicinal skill (-berry). *Cloudberry would likely be an INTJ personality type. Gallery ''Lineart by therougecat and musewings cloudberry3medcatnew.png|Cloudberry (Medicine Cat) (v2) cloudberry2medcatnew.png|Cloudberry (Medicine Cat) (v1) cloudberry1warriornew.png|Cloudberry (Member) cloudberryphoto.jpg|Photograph Cloudberry.png|Cloudberry (Old Sprite) Category:Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Aquamarine1212 Category:Cats of the Marish Clan (Aquamarine1212)